Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of Egyptian magic
by drw543
Summary: the kanes are in the world of pokemon mystery dungeon (sky) and they have to save the world with team chaos's help
1. Chapter 1

**Carter**

Hi Carter here. It had been 5 months since we defeated Apophis and things had been going well but recently I had many Ba trips to the duat and talked to my dad/ Osiris. As we started today's class I felt a pulling sensation in my stomach then I heard a voice but it was not Horus. "Carter it is almost time" the voice said it was strong and smart yet kind "who are you and why are you hosting me" I said. The voice said "no carter I am not hosting you I would suggest you and your sister start rehosting the gods again s put on your amulets for your next adventure is coming soon. And I am x" then he was gone. So after that little experience I had decided to talk to my sister. After I told my sister she said "carter please" she had lost her British accent. So after 10 minutes we decided to put on our amulets and go to uncle Amos. As I put my amulet on I herd Horus say "well it's about time." As we were about to go thru the sand portal we were violently sucked in to gods know where


	2. Chapter 2

**Dorian aka leader of team Chaos**

So yea I had just finished Destiny Tower and got the Space Globe from the Arceus statue and man was that hard it suck being in there well at least I am home with my friend Jen the Leafeon. Oh by the way I am a lucario. It is great to relax and rest since we had saved the world twice. So in the morning when we got up Jen said "say can we just relax today and have Dialga lead the explorers" "ok" I said. So we went to chimecho to manage our party and I put the following members: Dialga (leader), sniper (ninjask), and psycho (alakazam) and they went to the world abyss to recruit Giratina. As me and my partner where walking around the beach where we met. As we walked around I noticed 2 Pokémon unconscious one was an Umbreon and the other was an Espeon. "Oh my Arceus "Jen said. "We should bring them to sharpedo bluff" I said. so we carried them to sharpedo bluff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadie**

Well that was an experience with the whole portal teleporting us into a different world. We were unconscious for the whole ride there but apparently Isis had wondered where we were going. What? I did to. But I was more worried that we would be vaporized while we were traveling. Well any way (shut up carter, yes I'm getting to that part) when we woke up I looked around my body felt different (no jokes carter) and my vision was blurry I looked around and notice a creature with a jackal like creature with a human like body my first thought was Anubis but then my vision cleared and saw this creature was definitely not Anubis. My first clue was that the creature was not Anubis was that it was blue. I shot up awake "this creature must be another monster" but then a second thought hit me wait if that creature was a monster shouldn't I be dead that's when Isis said "what is that creature Sadie well what ever it is BLAST IT WITH A GIANT FIRE BALL" I thought back "No I will not shot him/she/it with a fire ball" Isis was fuming that's when I decided to talk to the creature "umm hello?" I said. It stood up straight he was much taller than me. He said "ah you're awake finally I thought you would never get up" I said "where's my brother". He said "brother oh you must mean the Umbreon". I said "what do you mean Umbreon we are both humans". He chuckled bitterly "not any more your not" he said gesturing to the little pond of water I walked over there and looked at my reflection when I saw it I fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

(no ones Pov)

Unknown location, Unknown Time, Unknown dimension

? "Tell me is the orb ready"

? "yes master"

? "good then send it to this dimension" *points to the Pokémon dimension*

? "yes sir and the map"

? "put it on there request board for them to find"

? "yes master"

* * *

hello this is drw543 this was a very short chapter sorry but my next few books will be tied in with these two as well as the fact that my other book as well is tied in with this one


End file.
